


I'm Not a Soldier

by Alex80mph



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blasphemy, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: По заявкеM_Litta: примирительный секс после каких-нибудь разборок со связыванием одного из партнёров





	I'm Not a Soldier

Самое смешное, что выясняется это пристрастие Тони совершенно случайно. Ему семнадцать, он на вечеринке, он пьян – хорошо, он нажрался – и Коллетт, длинноногая блондинка с экономического, блестящая, как русалочий хвост, сжимает лицо Тони двумя руками.  
\- Ты такой котик, Тимми.  
\- Тони, - говорит Тони.  
Она смеётся громко и красиво.  
\- Такой котик. Так и хочется тебя потискать.  
\- Пожалуйста, - щедро соглашается Тони предвкушая минет или, в крайнем случае, её длинные пальцы на своём члене.  
Его ожидания не оправдываются.  
Коллетт толкает его на кровать, задирает узкое розовое платье и садится на Тони.  
Но не на член, который обиженно толкается в застёгнутую ширинку, а на грудь.  
\- Давай – шепчет Коллетт, наклоняясь к слегка растерянному Тони. – Полижи меня, котик.  
Тони никогда не делал этого, но он всегда готов поучавствовать в эксперименте, он пьян, Коллетт пахнет остро и сладко, её узкие сильные бёдра скользят под руками, когда она поднимается выше, упираясь лобком в подбородок Тони.  
\- А, а, а, - говорит она. – Руки.  
Тони искренне не знает, куда девать руки во время кунилингуса. Ему хочется помочь себе, поддержать девушку, но она трезвее, проворнее, выше и неожиданно сильнее, и поэтому ладони Тони внезапно оказываются на металических прутьях изголовья, Коллетт сжимает его запястья, утверждая себя, и опускается Тони на язык.  
\- Вот так, котик.  
Тони плывёт, медленно проваливаясь в подушку, Коллетт кислая и вязкая, Тони хочется её трахнуть потом, но сквозь расслабленное покачивание его пробивает острыми вспышками неожиданного удовольствия. Ногти Коллетт впиваются в его запястья, пальцы немеют, Тони впивается в железную рамку, плечи тянет от неудобного выворота, он чувствует свои руки, чувствует, что не может ими пошевелить, Тони хмурится, пытаясь вникнуть в этот парадокс, Коллетт недовольно шевелится над ним, и момент разбивается, как стеклянный ёлочный шар.  
Тони, естественно, не забывает об этом случае.  
Он изучает его, ставит эксперименты, проводит опыты. В конце концов, он учёный, инженер, изобретатель. Познание – это его хобби, работа. Его жизнь.  
В процессе познания выясняется, что Тони не фанат шибари. Ему не нравится полное обездвиживание, кроме того, это слишком долго, Тони становится скучно ещё на первых узлах, он, если можно так сказать, теряет нить, начинает думать о другом, ему неудобно, верёвки жмут и натирают, и Тони не хочет больше экспериментировать в этом направлении.  
Он сужает поле проведения исследований, останавливаясь на одних только руках. Наручники, верёвки, пластиковые хомуты, просто крепкие пальцы – Тони пробует всё.  
И результаты эксперимента его устраивают.  
Устраивают настолько, что пара наручников лежит, даже не прячась, на тумбе возле кровати, а пару хомутов он носит в кармане некоторых своих костюмов – на всякий случай.  
Конечно, Тони нужны напарники для проведения экспериментов, но с этим проблем не возникает. Кто же откажется взять под контроль самого Тони Старка, пусть даже и ненадолго. Хомуты идут в ход не реже, чем презервативы.  
Тони удовлетворён.  
А затем появляется Стив.  
Сначала, конечно, появляется Капитан Америка, от чего у Тони всё чешется внутри. Капитан Америка просто создан для подтруниваний: большой и неповоротливый, слишком неуклюжий для этого мира, слишком медленный для Тони, принципиальный и честный до зевоты, сверкающий и угловатый, памятник сам себе.  
Идеальный.  
Но постепенно из-за бронзовой фигуры проступает Стив Роджерс: проницательный, острый, внимательный к мелочам, схватывающий на лету, трогательно раздражительный по вечерам, когда Тони только начинает жить, а Стив уже засыпает. Хитрый и с невероятной, граничащей с суперсилой способностью говорить абсолютнейшую хрень с бесстрастным лицом. Серьёзно, ведётся даже Фьюри.  
Тони влюбляется.  
Сначала, конечно, Тони влюбляется аллегорически, как во всякого нового увлекательного человека. Он таскает Стива за собой везде – везде – они появляются на благотворительных вечерах и кинопремьерах, Тони ведёт Стива в МОМА, на мюзикл «Кошки» и – инкогнито – в «Барракуду», небольшой, но атмосферный гей-клуб. Просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.  
Реакция не разочаровывает.  
И где-то между жёлто-зелёными треугольниками Кармен Эреры и затянутыми в люрекс задницами Тони понимает, что аллегория перестала быть аллегорией.  
Он пытается спрятаться от Стива, в гараже под брюхом Макларена, в доме в Аспене, даже в кабинете Фьюри – по принципу максимальной непредсказуемости, но Стив с его тактическим гением, который никакая сыворотка не испортит, находит Тони везде и прижимает его к стенке – фигурально и буквально.  
Не в кабинете Фьюри, конечно же, но во всех других вышеперечисленных местах, они трахаются как кролики, и Тони никогда не мог представить себе, что ему так понравится учить в постели. Стив – прилежный ученик с фантастической выносливостью, умением сосредоточиться и желанием стать ещё лучше, самым лучшим.  
Проще говоря, Тони учит Стива, как отсасывать, как трахать в задницу и подставлять её, как расслабляться и как держать Тони так, чтобы он кончил от одних только пальцев Стива на своих запястьях.  
Он не знает, кто из них хочет больше. Стив берёт напором, находит Тони в мастерской, достаёт из костюма, как устрицу, сжимает колено под столом за завтраком, не выпускает из комнаты, из кровати. Держит.  
Тони, как всегда, выражает желание вербально.  
\- Вставь мне, Кэп, хватит любоваться.  
\- Какой у тебя красивый член, дай подержать, нет, лучше дай попробовать.  
\- Сильнее, жми, я не сломаюсь, ты не сделаешь мне больно.  
\- Джарвис, передай Капитану Роджерсу, что я жду его у себя. Раздетым.  
\- Здесь, о, дааа, Стив, о, боже, Стив.  
Секс, к счастью, не превращает их в сопливых влюблённых подростков, которые лайкают фоточки друг друга, ставят сердечи под каждой фотографией и пишут проникновенные посты про отношения.  
Стив не становится менее скептичным к идеям Тони только потому, что член Тони побывал в его заднице.  
Тони не перестаёт подкалывать Стива только потому, что Стив может держать его в постели - связанным, раскрытым, беспомощным – часами.  
Они любят друг друга. Они продолжают грызться, как два чихуахуа: один в спандексе, второй – в жаркой жестяной банке.  
Разгорается после очередной операции спасения. На этот раз Мстители спасают Майами, к которому Тони и до этого прохладно относился.  
Фигурально, конечно. «Майами» и «прохладно» находятся на расстоянии тысяч миль друг от друга.  
Тони медленно закипает, не смотря на продвинутую систему климат-контроля в Марке Восемь. Солнце нагревает костюм, особенно спину и живот, там, где пластины темнее и тоньше. Тони течёт, как сучка, но в плохом смысле слова, а Кэп, будь он неладен.  
Кэп.  
\- Всем оставаться на свои местах.  
Места эти, конечно выбирал Капитан Синие Плавки, и Тони сейчас объяснит прозвище.  
Они готовят атаку на гигантского аллигатора, который по сообщениям местной полиции проглотил пятьдесят фунтов чистого кокаина, и теперь либо должен вот-вот сдохнуть от передоза либо под кайфом мог захватить город и объявить об отделении от Флориды.  
Стив решил выжидать, расставив их всех в стратегических местах.  
Вдова сидит в канализации и была единственным человеком на планете, которому Тони не завидовал. Роджерс изначально предложил ей более приятные точки дислокации, но Наташа сказала, что это идеальная позиция, ведь в канализаци Майами она уже была, Клинт подтвердил, а Тони сообщил, что не будет уточнять подробности её предыдущего визита.  
Тор сидит на лавочке в Садах Фламинго, где может всплыть накокаиненный аллигатор. Там тень и много холодного пива, которое Тор мог потреблять в неограниченных количествах без видимого эффекта и поэтому имел личное разрешение от доблестного руководителя их бесстрашного отряда – пить на работе.  
Клинт в водолазном костюме ползает по дну залива Бискейн.  
Тони нарезает круги в воздушном пространстве Майами и следит, не вылезет ли крокодил со странными глазами из какого-нибудь канализационного люка.  
Стив в синих плавках – Спидо! – со звездой на заднице загорает на одной из яхт Тони. Щит лежит рядом с его шезлонгом.  
Справедивости ради он проявляет невиданную силу воли и тянет через трубочку всего лишь лимонад.  
Тони бы так не смог на его месте.  
На своём месте Тони купается в собственном поту и мечтает вытащить сожранный кокаин у крокодила через зад – все пятьдесят фунтов.  
\- Продолжаем наблюдение, - спокойно говорит ему в ухо Стив.  
\- Ну, Кээээп, - умоляет Тони.  
\- Почему-то я не слышу жалоб от Чёрной Вдовы, которая находится куда в худшем положении.  
\- Может, она уже потеряла сознание от ядовитых испарений? – с надеждой в голосе уточняет Тони.  
\- Не надейся, Старк, - отзывается Наташа отвратительно бодрым голосом.  
И тут Тони замечает движение, прямо на мосту, ведущем на Майами Бич. Гигантская голова неестественно быстро расбрасывает автомобили, хвост лупит по асфальту, оставляет дыры в полотне, как от снарядов. Скорость, с которой несётся этот динозавр – зашкаливает.  
\- Восемьдесят миль в час, - подсказывает Джарвис в ухо.  
\- Вижу цель, - сообщает Тони команде. – Сто девяносто пятое шоссе, мост на остров. Двигается на восток. Иду на контакт.  
\- Стоять, Старк! – Рявкает Стив.  
Стив в одной миле от моста, он может быть рядом с Тони через пять секунд, но пять секунд – это почти двести ярдов, а мост упирается в клинику и церковь, и пусть Тони не верит ни в бога, ни в медицину, у него всё же остались некоторые принципы.  
Он ныряет из раскалённого неба под мост, выскакивает из пробитой аллигатором дыры и хватает монстра за хвост.  
Больше всего Тони любит быть Железным Человеком не за возможность бороться с мировым злом – это он может делать, не вставая с кровати, с помощью своих счетов и знаний.  
И, как ни парадоксально, не за то что Железный Человек синоним свободы для Тони. Он никогда не забудет, как в узкую полоски грубо сваренной маски ударил ослепительный свет, но это была одноразовая акция, более того, следом за этим, безусловно сильным воспоминанием приходят и другие, чуть более ранние и куда более травматичные.  
Больше всего Тони любит быть Железным Человеком, потому что Железный Человек можеть летать.  
Это совершенно детское чувство, Тони знает, он никогда не признавался в этом Пеппер, однажды рассказал Стиву, будучи в состоянии силнейшего алкогольного опьянения. Не говорил на эту тему с Роди, потому что Роди – пилот. Ему нет смысла рассказывать об очевидных вещах.  
Тони нравится преодоление стартовой перегрузки, будто бы он физически продирается сквозь плотный воздух, будто бы право на полёт нужно выбороть силой. Он без ума от скорости, от поворотов, которые должны были бы убить его, если бы Тони не позаботился о компенсации динамической перегрузки, как настоящий гений.  
Тони любит даже падение, свободное, контролируемое или даже те короткие моменты, огда очередной нарушитель спокойствия Мстителей швыряет его в неизвестность, и какие-то доли секунды до того, как костюм сориентируется, Тони летит в неизвестность.  
Вот как сейчас.  
Аллигатор взмахивает хвостом, и Тони отправляется в полёт, перед глазами крутится бесцветное южное небо, жёлто-зелёная полоска пляжа и лазурное море, которое становится все шире и шире, поглощает сначала пляж, затем небо и в конце концов – Тони.  
***  
Тони приходит в себя в своей спальне в Башне, и это значит, что либо с ним всё в порядке, либо он умирает, и его привезли домой, что бы он скончался в уютной домашней обстановке.  
Судя по выражению лица Стива, который нависает над ним, первый вариант вернее, потому что Стив выглядит так, будто собирается убить Тони самостоятельно.  
\- Доброе утро, - говорит Тони. У него царапает в горле, будто он блевал солёной водой дальше чем видел. Реактор неприятно давит. – Какой чудесный день!  
Стив смотрит молча, затем с тяжёлым вздохом упирается руками в бока и драматично роняет голову.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает он, не глядя.  
\- Великолепно! – врёт Тони. – Лучше всех! Я мог бы отжаться сто раз в доказательство, но здесь мало места.  
Стив обводит взглядом спальню в тысячу квадратных футов и кивает.  
\- Да, - говорит он, - да. Здесь не развернуться.  
Затем Стив делает то, о чём Тони будет вспоминать всю свою длинную и бурную жизнь.  
Он поднимает Тони вместе с покрывалом и уносит, спускается на лифте, тащит через весь коридор спален, где им встречается не только счастливый Тор, который провожает их двумя поднятыми большими пальцами, но и Наташа, с её ехидной улыбкой, от которой Тони прячет лицо.  
Стив заносит Тони в свою спальню и бросает на кровать.  
\- Тут удобнее? – уточняет Тони, пытаясь сесть.  
Стив кладёт ему ладонь под реактор, прижимая своей ручищей так, что не пошевелиться.  
\- Да. Уютнее. Я сказал тебе не двигаться.  
\- Что? – недоумевает Тони.  
\- В Майами. Я отдал тебе приказ. Чётко и ясно. Я сказал тебе, – Стив наклоняется так, что между ним и Тони не остаётся ничего, - стоять. Ты нарушил приказ, Старк.  
Тони замирает. В его теле всегда что-то двигается, дёргается, шевелится, это нервный тик или просто нежелание сидеть на месте, когда столько всего можно делать. Но Стив.  
Стив его останавливает.  
\- И что теперь? – говорит Тони.  
Прозрачные голубые глаза вдавливают его в матрас.  
\- Я научу тебя подчиняться приказам, Тони.  
Тони вдыхает, огромный вдох всем телом, кровь с шумом ударяется в уши – и в член.  
\- Вот оно что, - выдавливает он сквозь зубы. Ему тяжело говорить.  
\- Именно, - отзывается Стив.  
Он встаёт, стягивает украденное одеяло и начинает раздевать Тони, спокойно и ритмично, будто он делает это не в первый и даже не во второй раз.  
\- Ты часто так? – спрашивает Тони, стараясь не помогать.  
\- Ммм?  
Стив очень занят.  
\- Дисциплинируешь своих солдат?  
\- Ты не солдат, Тони, - говорит Стив, разрывая термальный костюм, который Тони обычно надевает перед тем, как стать Железным Человеком.  
В результате Тони лежит совершенно голый, у него капитально стоит, а Стив смотрит на него, как на карту военных действий.  
\- Не двигайся, - говорит он наконец.  
\- Это приказ? – кричит Тони в удаляющуюся спину.  
Ответа он не получает, естественно.  
Тони, вообще, человек действия. Он не может без движения, если он останавливается, то через мгновения всё тело будто чешется, мелкий зуд под кожей, который с каждой секундой становится всё назойливее, нужно подвигаться, хотя бы слегка, шевельнуть рукой, повернуть ногу, лечь на бок, может быть, а лучше всего – встать и уйти, замотавшись в своё же покрывало, пока ещё не поздно, пока Стив не вернулся.  
Стив возвращается.  
\- Всё в порядке?  
В руках у него – Тони не дышит, он не может поверить своим глазам – в руках у него пояс от халата.  
\- Тони.  
\- А. Да. Да, всё хорошо.  
\- Тогда подними руки.  
Тони прижимается внешними сторонами запястий к простому деревянному изголовью. И пусть никто больше никогда не говорит, что он не умеет подчиняться.  
Стив очень спокоен и очень серьёзен. Он привязывает руки по очереди, простым, но эффективным узлом. Длина пояса не позволяет расставлять руки широко, поэтому он чуть сводит руки, от чего у Тони слегка тянет в трицепсах и в паху.  
\- Ты не хочешь, - начинает он, но Стив молча качает головой, и Тони затыкается.  
Он никогда ещё не был так возбуждён в жизни, возожно потому, что Стив всё делает правильно. Он молчит, что будоражит Тони до невозможности. Он связывает Тони, вероятно, он будет его трахать сейчас – Тони поджимается и поднимает бёдра. Ещё он не раздет, даже не снял обувь, и Тони сейчас кончит сам по себе.  
\- Не смей, - говорит Стив.  
Тони стонет.  
\- Роджерс, Стив, пожалуйста, Кэп. Ты же знаешь, что делаешь со мной. Пожалуйста. Я связан, я не буду двигаться, обещаю. Давай, я весь в твоём распоряжении. Давай.  
Стив смотрит на него.  
Смотрит.  
Смотрит.  
Тони раздвигает ноги, сгибает их, выставляясь. Тянет руки, пробуя неподатливые узлы, пояс впивается в запястья, тело сводит волна, сердце колотится в реактор. С члена капает на жвот.  
Стив смотрит.  
\- О, господи, хорошо, я больше не буду. Я буду послушным, обещаю, слово скаута, Стив, пожалуйста. Только трахни меня.  
Стив облизывает два пальца и прижимает их к сжатой дырке.  
\- Ты должен исполнять мои приказы, Тони, - говорит он очень серьёзно.  
\- Дааа, - выдыхает Тони, - Да, о боже. Клянусь.  
Он пытается насадиться, но Стив не двигается, а связанные руки не пускают дальше, получается, что Тони всего лишь гладит себя об пальцы Стива, невыносимо, недостаточно.  
\- Ещё, - говорит Тони. – Ещё.  
\- Ты будешь делать всё, что я тебе скажу.  
\- Конечно. Безусловно. – Тони елозит по кровати, запястья горят, горит всё. - Начнём прямо сейчас. Скажи, что выебешь меня, и я сделаю именно так, как ты хочешь.  
Стив нажимает, пальцы мягко входят внутрь. Слюны недостаточно, сухо и от этого Тони заводится ещё больше. Он ловит сосредоточенный взгляд Стива и насаживается, задирая ноги ещё выше – благослови, господь, йогу.  
\- Там должен быть твой член, - хрипит он.  
\- Ты его не заслужил, - говорит Стив.  
Тони кричит.  
\- Когда во время операции я говорю тебе, что делать, ты должен подчиняться мне бесприкословно, - продолжает Стив, двигая пальцами в размеренном ритме. – Ты – в моём подчинении, Тони, ты принадлежишь мне, и если я говорю тебе стоять, ты – стоишь. Если я говорю тебе - трахай себя.  
\- О, господи, - хрипит Тони, выгибаясь.  
\- Ты будешь трахать себя тем, что я тебе даю. Это понятно?  
\- Да. Да.  
Тони чувствует себя Иисусом Христом - распятым, растянутым собственным весом, он толкается Стиву навстречу и назад, растягивая себя чужой рукой, у него дрожат икры, Стив даже не думает касаться простаты, не говоря уже о члене, но с Тони течёт, отовсюду, пот, смазка слёзы, слюна, он бессвязно кричит на каждом движении вниз, ему никогда, никогда в жизни не удавалось кончить от одних пальцев, но сейчас. Сейчас.  
\- И если я, - говорит Стив. – Прикажу тебе кончить.  
\- Боже, боже мой.  
\- Ты кончишь, Тони.  
Тони кончает.  
***  
\- Я отвяжу тебя?  
\- Нет, погоди. Ещё пару минут, - бормочит Тони.  
Стив целует его над соском и гладит бок. Пока Тони приходил в себя, он успел раздеться, теперь лежит рядом – огромный, гладкий, со стояком. Тони уделит ему внимание – рано или поздно.  
Пока он плывёт, медленно проваливаясь в кровать.  
\- Обещай мне больше так не делать, - говорит Стив.  
\- Мгм, - кивает Тони.  
\- Я серьёзно.  
\- Или ты меня опять накажешь?  
\- Это было не наказание, а урок.  
\- Я отлично его усвоил, - Тони трётся о суперчеловеческое бедро своей обычной человеческой волосатой ногой.  
\- Не думал, что ты отреагируешь так, - признаётся Стив.  
\- Так быстро?  
\- Так бурно. – Стив держит его под рёбрами, поглаживает пальцами живот. – Это было невероятно. Красиво.  
\- Я такой, - улыбается Тони в потолок.  
\- Отвязать тебя?  
Тони тянет руки, пояс скользит, но не отпускает, запястья сдавлены, пальцы кажутся тяжёлыми и чужими. Тони чувствует себя всего – как один огромный член.  
\- Ещё пару минут, - говорит он.


End file.
